Estrellas
by Affy black
Summary: A Dominique le gustaban las estrellas que había en el cielo y a Lysander le gustaban las estrellas en los ojos de Dominique.


**Titulo**: Estrellas.

**Summary: **A Dominique le gustaban las estrellas que había en el cielo y a Lysander le gustaban las estrellas en los ojos de Dominique

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Skins no es de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** ¿Que puedo decir? La inspiración llega cuando menos se busca y también en las formas más extrañas. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrellas<strong>

Era una verdadera lástima que Dominique casi nunca se riera de esa manera. La rubia era especialmente sarcástica y de un humor complicado, por lo que tristemente era rara la ocasión en la que alguien podía escuchar su bonita risa en carcajadas como en ese momento estaba haciendo Lysander Scamander.

Dominique parecía bastante animada cuando giraba sobre sus propios tobillos y luego se tiraba sobre el pasto del jardín del rubio, cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, y luego los abría de forma lenta mirando el cielo nocturno.

Lysander, con sus grandes ojos azules la observaba fascinado, recostándose junto a ella y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Hace frío. –susurró el rubio.

-No es cierto. –replicó la Weasley. –El clima es perfecto para quedarse aquí un rato a mirar el cielo estrellado.

Lysander le sonrió.

-¿Estás loca? Es pleno Diciembre, Dominique…

-Y tú eres una princesa, Lysander. –Ella se rió. - ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola, entonces?

-Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. –el chico repuso. –Voy a quedarme aquí contigo para que cuando nos encuentren muertos y congelados, esté a tu lado.

-¿Tomando mi mano? –se burló la Weasley alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa en su cara que indicaba que estaba en un momento cómodo con el chico Scamander.

-¿Por qué no? –él estiró su mano y tomó la de la rubia entre sus dedos. Estaba fría.

Dominique desvió su mirada y una vez más posó sus ojos grandes y azules en el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad acompañando a una luna llena grande y plateada.

-Me gustan las estrellas. –dejó escapar Dominique. –Mucho.

-Tus notas de Astronomía dirían lo contrario, preciosa.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Es enserio. Hay tantas, y cada una es igual de bella que la anterior. Todas tienen su propio brillo especial, allí en el cielo, haciéndolo hermoso… pero aun así ninguna es más que otra. Todas son igualmente preciosas…

Lysander la observó maravillado. Aunque Dominique no se lo dijera él sabía que ella misma quería sentirse una estrella en el cielo, brillar con su propio brillo y no vivir bajo la sombra de su perfecta hermana, su maravilloso hermano y sus heroicos padres, siendo ella la rebelde sin causa de la familia.

-Te gustan porque sabes que tú eres igual de hermosa y brillante que ellas. Eres una estrella, Dominique. –le aseguró su amigo.

Ella rió en voz baja.

-No quiero ser una estrella. –negó. –Pero me gusta observarlas en el cielo. Cada una parece ser alguien importante que se ha ido y nos está observando allá arriba, ¿No crees?

-Que sentimental. –se rió el rubio en broma demostrando una vez más que le costaba tomarse las cosas enserio. Ella le golpeó el hombro. –Bromeo. Sí, creo que tienes razón, las estrellas del cielo son muy bellas.

-Preciosas. –corrigió la Gryffindor.

Él giró su rostro y quedó a centímetros del de ella cuando lo miró. Sus ojos azules clavados en los de él. Entonces Lysander vislumbró el brillo en esos preciosos ojos, que lo miraban fijamente. Cuando Dominique reía, cuando gritaba, cuando le hablaba en secreto o incluso cuando lloraba, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, cegando todo lo que estuviera alrededor para Lysander.

-No tanto como las estrellas que hay en tus ojos, Dominique.

Ella dejó de sonreír. La expresión seria que la chica adoptó le hizo creer a Lysander que se había ofendido y que iba a pararse del césped y dejarlo allí luciendo como un idiota, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue apretar más la mano del chico y cerrar los ojos. Lysander no entendió que ocurría hasta que ella se acercó.

Y fue entonces cuando lo besó.

Ese fue quizá el momento más vergonzoso que el chico iba a recordar en toda su vida, pues no sólo había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo, también había sido él quien había quedado petrificado siendo incapaz de reaccionar.

Ella se separó de sus labios y él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ese fue el primer día desde que conocía a la rubia que la vio sonrojarse.

-Eso no ha sido tan malo ¿O sí? –preguntó un intimidado Lysander.

-No. –contestó ella rápidamente. –Ha estado…eh…bien…

-¿Segura?

Dominique no respondió y lo miró en silencio por largos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Lysander, rojo como un tomate se unió a su ataque de risa y la tomó con rapidez de los brazos jalándola hacia él provocando que ambos rodaran por el césped riendo.

-¡Es que me has tomado por sorpresa! –exclamó Scamander. -¡No estaba listo!

Dominique no había podido dejar de reír. Sus ojos azules brillando tras ese flequillo rubio que caía despeinado e su frente. Las estrellas destellaban en todo su alrededor y para el chico que la contemplaba sólo la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca.

-Ahora verás…

Y sin decir nada más se lanzó nuevamente a besarla, esta vez él colocándose suavemente sobre ella y procurando no lastimarla. La besó entre risas, con labios que chocaron y dientes que se entrometían en su camino, con mucha saliva y nada de lengua, en un juego intenso pero dulce que los mantuvo entretenidos por un buen rato a ambos.

Él colocando ese rubio cabello despeinado tras sus orejas y ella pasando sus manos por la espalda del rubio, la noche era fría pero ambos estaban cálidos, sus pies enredados en el pasto y las estrellas, únicas testigos de su noche, brillando en el cielo de diciembre.

* * *

><p>Fin. Si les gusto dejen un comentario (: Y si no también! jaja, gracias por leer!<p>

Besos.


End file.
